Together, Forever
by Witch07
Summary: <html><head></head>One-Shot. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were all used to being compared to their parents. When Rose and Albus meet Scorpius on the first train ride to Hogwarts. They get a motto.</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, or anything else you might recognize.**

Sure, I was nervous for my first ride on the Hogwarts Express. It helped that I was all alone, right? Wrong. I mean, sure, if I wanted to I could go be with my parents friends kids. But they are all pretty much destined to be in Slytherin. A place I would just refuse to be in. I didn't want to deal with everyone saying that I was just like my father. Truthfully, I am disappointed with my father for what he had done. But, he had tried and tried to bring back the good light on the Malfoy name. Not like it worked, but it's still good to know that he's trying, right?

Anyway, I got to sit in a compartment all to myself. As I have already stated, I was nervous. I wasn't going to let it show to people though, would I? Nope. I was laid out on the seats with my feet on the other side. No one would have wanted to sit with me anyway. I'm a Malfoy, only the Slytherins wanted to. I refused for them to sit in with me, though.

I pretty much had to grow up with families of Slytherin people, different people who were Death Eaters. Or even kids who had Death Eater dad or mums and were _proud _of it! Those just weren't the kid of people I wanted to be around.

I was pretty much lost in my sea of thoughts that I didn't hear two kids, my age, slide open the compartment door. It was a boy and a girl, I had seen them on the other side of Platform 9 ¾.

"Excuse me, may we sit here, everywhere else is full?" The girl asked timidly.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, but I caught myself. I threw my feet of the seat and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." I told them, trying to keep my cool. They weren't any kids that I had grown up knowing. I was pretty much sure of that. I knew everyone of the kids faces, and for a fact, I knew that I had never scene either of these faces.

They both looked a bit shy, maybe even scared, to be in the compartment. I didn't know if it was because they were also just starting, or if it was because of me.

"So we aren't complete strangers," I said trying to break some tension, "I am Scorpius."

The boy gave a small smile, "I'm Albus, and this is my cousin Rosie."

"Rose, only my parents and the rest of my family, call me Rosie." The girl corrected, seeming less shy by the second.

"Nice to meet you two," I said to them, then I quickly thought up a subject so no tension came back, "Are either of you into Quidditch?"

"Of course!" They both said.

"My mother disapproves of it, but my father thinks it is a wonderful game. He was a Keeper when he was at Hogwarts." Rose said.

"Big deal Rose, my dad was a Seeker in his first year and got captain in his 6th year. To add to that, my mum was in the Holyhead Harpies, she played for them for quiet a few years before I was born." Albus said.

"My father was a Seeker in his second year. My mother on the other hand is like yours Rose, she disapproves. She calls it, and I quote, 'A dangerous and pointless game, I can't see why anyone would want to play it.'" I told them.

"That is pretty much how my mother is." Rose nodded.

"So, Scorpius, what house do you want to be in?" Albus asked.

I tensed; I really did hate that question. For my parent's sake, I always did say Slytherin. But talking to Rose and Albus, he felt like he didn't have to just make them happy. He could actually pick.

"Ravenclaw." I said confidently, that was the house that always went through my mind when I though about houses to be in.

"I say anything but Slytherin; they all turn out to be horrid. No matter what my father tells me." Albus said. I secretly agreed with him, but I wasn't going to actually say anything.

"I say Ravenclaw; both my parents were in Gryffindor. They were big heroes in the huge Battle of Hogwarts of '97. I do not want to be compared to them, yes I love them, but I don't think I can spend my seven years getting told that I am just like my parents." Rose said.

"I know how you feel." I nodded. "Although, my family was more of the infamous then famous part of the Battle."

"You know, the way my Uncle talked about your family, I figured that you would have said a lot of different things then you did." Albus blurted out.

I closed my eyes. That was the thing I hated, getting judged because my father and his parents actions. I really had hoped that they wouldn't have said anything, one reason why I didn't say my last name. I guess it was just obvious.

"I'm- I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Albus stuttered.

"No problem," I shrugged, going back to my old guarded self. The me that I despised. "I'm used to it by now."

"I think we are all used too it by now. We all have those famous, or infamous, parents that we get compared to all the time. This can be our fresh start! We all know how annoying it is to be compared to people, so we don't have to do it to each other, right? Let's go back with a fresh new start. We are going to need some one else with us when we are all getting told that we are so much like our parents. So what do you boys say? Let's try again." When Rose finished she was smiling, and she held out her hand. "Hello, I am Rose Wesley. Who might you be?" She said in a pompous manner.

"Me? I am Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you Rose. You are?" I asked smiling as I turned to Albus.

"Albus Potter, I go by Al. Nice to meet you Scorpius." Albus smirked as he shook my hand. "I was wondering, do you mind if I could call you Scorp?"

"I don't mind at all." I said.

We stayed with each other all the way through the boat and up to Hogwarts. The three of us walked into the Great Hall ready to be sorted. Most of the kids around us looked terrified. We all had confident smiles though.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Headmistress McGonagall announced.

I walked up and let the hat fall over my eyes, shielding them from the watchful eyes.

"Difficult. You have courage, yes I see that. But you are loyal to your friends. As well as you have a mind ready to learn," I smirked as soon as he said that. "You are also very cunning. So where shall I put you?"

I did a kind of chant in my mind, _Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!_

"I see, well then. RAVENCLAW!" I was sure that the only thing everyone else had heard was Ravenclaw. I removed the hat and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Sure, for the first second everyone was in stunted silence. Once they got over that, it was cheers. I smirked.

"Time to break the old tradition Malfoy." I told myself, not even caring that I was talking to myself. Four more kids went through, then it was Albus' turn.

"Potter, Albus." McGonagall said.

Albus walked up and I watched as the hat fall over Albus' eyes. It took at least three minutes for him to finally be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" I clapped along with the rest of the Ravenclaws. I found Albus' older brother, who Albus had pointed out to me while we were waiting, and he looked shocked. Then a redhead on his right whispered something and he laughed and started to clap.

"Now, we just have to hope that Rosie get's into Ravenclaw." Al said as he sat next to me.

"She will, there is really no doubt about it." I answered confidently.

"How did my brother take it?" Al asked looking over at him.

"He looked shocked at first, but then the redhead told him something and they started to laugh."

"The redhead is my cousin, and his best friend, Fred. The blond of his other side is my other cousin Louis." Albus told me.

"Big family." I said.

"That's not even all of them." Albus sighed. "I have a few members in this house, some in Gryffindor, three or four in Hufflepuff, and one in Slytherin."

"Wow." I breathed. "Really big family."

"Not to count the one's who have yet to start."

"Weasley, Rose." We heard McGonagall say, so we went quiet.

The hat was barley able to touch her head before it yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose practically ran to us smiling. She sat between me and Al, and threw her arms around us. "We are all together!"

"Yes we are." I agreed.

"Together, forever." Albus nodded, which quickly became our motto.

When ever we had a terrible fight, whenever it was a one-on-one and we were trying to make the other pick a side. That motto seemed to work. Even on the last day of Hogwarts, when we took the last Hogwarts train ride ever together.

Rosie sighed and looked out the window. "Something wrong Rosie?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No Scorp, I just can't believe this is finally it. This is our last Hogwarts train ride together. Hogwarts is done." She sounded like she was going to cry. I have seen her cry plenty of times before. I just released her waist, put my arm around her shoulder and let her cry on my shoulder.

"I remember when we were just eleven. We sat on the train, you were the first to talk to me and Rose remember Scorp?" Albus asked me, holding his girlfriend, Clarice Longbottom.

"How could I forget? Rosie and you were my first real friends. I had always been that Malfoy kid to so many people. But then when Rosie had us reintroduce ourselves. After that we were-"

"Together, forever." The three of us said.

"I remember getting sorted; the hat didn't even touch my head." Rosie smiled. "It just said Ravenclaw."

"Like I had told Albus that day, it was obvious you were going to be in it, love. You _are _ten times smarter then me." I kissed Rosie.

Finally the train came to a stop. Clarice jumped up. "I better go make sure everyone get's off alright. One last thing to hold me to Hogwarts. Being a Head-Girl." She left after she gave Albus a swift kiss.

Rose had fallen, once again, in tears.

"Love, no need to cry. We are all here. We are always going to be together, _forever_." I reminded her. She nodded.

"It's just hard thinking all this is done with. If felt like just yesterday we were meeting for the first time on the express." Rose said.

Albus and I nodded as we pulled our stuff out of the compartment.

"How time flew. I remember going home to Christmas that one year. Teddy and Victoire announced they were having a baby, you and Scorpius saying you were dating." Albus sighed.

We walked down off the train.

"I better go; the whole family is waiting for Albus and me." Rose told me.

"Before you go, I want to know if you can make it to my flat sometime soon. If you can, then Owl me." Scorpius said.

"We will." Albus and Rosie nodded. As they walked off to their family, I walked off by myself. My family hadn't disowned me, but they weren't the way they used to be seven years ago before I was a Ravenclaw. I looked back to see Rosie and Al getting attacked with hugs by their family, and I sighed.

We did stayed true to our motto, we were together, forever.


End file.
